The Furnace Of Our Love
by Lucifer's Seraphim
Summary: Songfic of 'Vampyre Erotica' by Inkubus Sukkubus, in regards to how Sephiroth feels about Jenova. Song lyrics are essentially Jenova's point of view.


Furnace of Our Love

Sorry for the songfic but I had to do it, the Gods made me!

To the tune of 'Vampyre Erotica' by Inkubus Sukkubus. I was inspired by this because Seph's relationship with Jenova seems to be more than one-sided, no?

Enjoy.

He sat on the bed in the tiny room, grateful at last for the heat. Icicle was always cold, and colder now at this time of year.

Soon Mother would lead him to the Promised Land, and he would carry out her plans. He allowed himself an icy smile. The Ancient was no more, and none stood in his - in Mother's way.

He reached into his pack and pulled out an object wrapped in thick cloth. Slowly, reverentially, carefully, he unwrapped it, revealing his only memento of his Mother. Yes, one might wonder just why he had taken her head. After all, a being that held the power Mother held would surely preferred some other, more evolved portion, but it was easier for Sephiroth to talk to a human face. Fairly human, anyway.

__

Your heart burns for love. 

My soul burns for blood. 

I'll take you, I'll break you, 

I'll crush you, I'll break you.

He looked at her, entranced. She was beautiful, indescribably so. Skin the palest blue. A perfect, delicate nose, finely arched eyebrows, and hair the colour of starlight. He had gathered it up into a braid, and pinned it up on her head like a crown, and it made her look the queen she was. She smiled at him, the faintest of smiles, and he knew that it was a smile of approval.

__

If you want me, I'll need you, 

I'll kill you, feed from you. 

I'll take you down that road 

That leads to destruction.

She had not bled, when he cut her. When he had cradled her head in his hands, she had told him that this was so because her body was not necessary. Let those pathetic Shin-Ra, those wretched, worthless traitors keep the unneeded remnants. Hojo would have had a minor stroke if he found out how worthless the body was, to the Plan. But Hojo was a weak-minded fool, not half the man that Gast had been.

She had told him the way to the Promised Land, had given him a mental map, and he knew the way. They were almost there. Soon he would call the stone from the sky and smite the Planet of traitors, drink in the massive surge of power that would result from such an assault, and be reborn.

__

Come and take a walk with me 

Where the angels fear to tread.

Kiss the flame, feel the pain,

In the furnace of our love.

He knew what they called him. Highest of the high, now fallen into the Darkness and Shadow. Almost like Lucifer, really, but he would bring this Planet a much greater light. The Great Northern Cave called him, its summons burning in his blood, in his mind. He would recklessly descend to the very heart of the Planet, ignoring the thousand cuts and bruises that would mar his mortal form. He would miss it, he knew. People had told him he was beautiful, and he knew it to be true. Who else but Mother had the flowing silver hair, the perfectly green eyes? But he would be able to choose a fairer form when he reached his destination.

__

I can't feed my hunger.

Your youth makes me younger.

I'll hurt you, desert you,

Turn your dreams to nightmares.

He would be Lucifer, laughing as he was cast from Heaven, and delighted with the possibilities that awaited him in the new world of Hell. The sin of pride was more than his. He was every sin, sin walking in the form of a man. He had killed, he had lusted for blood, he had been consumed with anger, and though he did not know it, he had never honoured his mother and father. He thought he did, but he hadn't. He was the misguided Messiah, a pariah of perfect beauty, he would bring the traitors all the light they would ever desire and then bring them more.

He had seen how it would look, in his dreams. Mother had shown him. The stone would come screaming down, and smite the city of sin where mortals dared to wound the Planet itself. His power would cleanse that would, cauterize it, and it would no longer bleed slowly.

__

I'll cheat you, I'll eat you,

I'll maim you, I'll drain you,

Come to me, come to me,

To the dark side where love sleeps.

When he had assumed his true status, the God to rule over every soul, he would go forth and show his worshippers the glory of Mother. She would share his holy throne, and he would make sure that she received the honour she was due. He would make them honour her. They would honour her or they would die. They would die in fire. Was he not the bearer of light?

__

Come and take a walk with me 

Where the angels fear to tread.

Kiss the flame, feel the pain,

In the furnace of our love.

Come along and talk with me,

Sing the sweet song of despair.

Give your body, give your soul,

In the furnace of our love.

"It's almost time, Mother. Soon we will be at the Promised Land."

It was comforting for him, to speak to her. She didn't really answer, but he knew that she was saying to him. She spoke only to him. There were no others who deserved that honour.

"But now I have to rest. We have much to do tomorrow. And the day after that..." He smiled. "Then we will show them all. It's almost time!"

__

I'll hurt you, you'll love me, 

I'll scratch you, I'll cut you .

You'll kiss me, then miss me, 

I'll laugh at your torment.

Reverentially, he kissed Mother good night, then wrapped her up. He shrugged out of his coat and folded it up, then pulled off his boots. He lay Masamune nearby where he could take it up if there was trouble. And finally, he placed Mother on the other pillow and went to bed.

__

I'll have you, and own you ,

Be hard and cold to you. 

I'll be your dark angel.

I'll be your worst nightmare.

He slept.

__

Come and take a walk with me 

Where the angels fear to tread.

Kiss the flame, feel the pain,

In the furnace of our love.

Come along and talk with me,

Sing the sweet song of despair.

Give your body, give your soul,

In the furnace of our love.

He was the Spirit of Fire, an enlightened defiler, laughing hysterically as he gave the traitors all the light they would ever want, and then more, until they cried out for mercy and he would deny it.

__

I'll need you, I'll scald you,

I'll touch you, I'll hold you,

I'll take you, I'll bite you,

I'll calm you, excite you,

I'll love you, I'll need you,

I'll kiss you, I'll kill you,

I'll beat you, I'll eat you,

I'll crush you, I'll thrill you,

I'll scratch you, attack you,

Destroy you, devour you,

I'll hold you, I'll hurt you,

I'll maim you, I'll drain you

Come to me

Come to me

Come to me

Come to me

I'll have you, I'll own you,

I'll tempt you, I'll drop you,

I'll hit you, I'll kick you,

I'll take you, mistake you,

Deny you, defy you,

Condemn you, desert you,

I'll cut you, I'll scratch you,

I'll harm you, disarm you...


End file.
